clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Water Vikings
Water Vikings were one of the armies which was created out of a coalition of two or more armies. First Generation The Water Vikings were created on December 28, 2010 by a merge from the Masked Vikings, led by Jed Pen, and the Water Troops, led by Zak. Both of them had little experience leading armies, but they gained support from the start by Bottlefanta and his army, the Ice Vikings. They were aiming for success, and it came fast. Their first event, their Invasion of Parka, they got 10+ in. But they weren’t recognized until their Defense of Oyster, where they got 15+, crumbling the Platinum Warriors. Following that, they continued to rise. WV’s first appearance was as the Number 3 army in the SMAC Small Top Ten in early January 2011. They only rose further from there, getting numbers of 15-20. They were recognized by CPAE, and entered the Small/Medium Army Brawl there. They were in the same group as the Tacos, who became a large part of WV History. WV came out on top of the first round, with Tacos and another small army following them to the finals. They faced larger armies, such as the RPF and Parkas, yet still managed a close 2nd Place, getting about 20 at the finals and reaching Number 1 Medium. In the duration of the brawl, Tacos & WV created an alliance called the Blue Taco Alliance. They wanted both of them to get major. But an argument erupted during an invasion of Team Gold, in which Zak and Mount Rainy declared war on each other. Closely following the start of the WV-Taco War, WV died. Second Generation Following this, Soccer & Zak revived WV. This generation was viewed as the WV Golden Age at that time (of course better was to come), in which WV soared to 25-30 sizes. They reached the Major Top Ten, but soon began to crumble during a war with UMA. Both UMA and WV were taken down in sizes. The next couple months were spent just outside the Top Ten, and then, following Soccer’s retirement, WV changed their name to the Pirates. Pirates reached Major in a mere 5 days, and died a month later by merging into the Sun Troops. Third Generation A 3rd Generation was brought up by Bepboy and Zak, in which WV yet again reached Major, but was not as big as the 2nd Generation. Later into the generation, the long-time WV Leader Zak retired, to focus on his career in Nachos. WV died soon after. And after a failed Resurrection generation, WV was brought back by Bepboy and Tylund. This generation hit medium straight away, and was major at one point, because of this Tylund received legend status. Fourth Generation In November 2012 Bepboy9 brought Water Vikings back, one week later Zak returned as well with a friend. This friend was called Brass Ass Dash/Dashing Snow, together this trio led WV to amazing heights earning them the name ‘The Amazing Threesome’. This is the generation (which is still going now) that WV were consecutively in the Top Ten, earning them a regular contender status for the Top Ten, they truly where becoming a legendary army. The first war this generation was with DD. The war was fierce and for neither army it was easy but WV got a good start to the war, it went on for about 2 weeks (which isn’t too long), it ended by a signing of a treaty. WV was at a high point and then a shock came a while after the war with DD, Pretzels, who were listed on WVs allies list declared war on WV. This was a pretty short war and didn’t last or long, it ended in a treaty. At the time between WVs war with DD and LT (they were a few months apart), there was a world war going on which WV decided not to get involved in, which was a surprise for a major army as WV was one of the few Top Ten armies that didn’t join a side and probably the only consecutive contender that didn’t pick a side. WVs first major war came when Light Troops declared war on WV. WV got off to a good start but LT hit at weekdays, which at that time was WVs weak spot, it was the first war that really brought trouble to WV as the war with DD and Pretzels wasn’t too hard but towards the end of the war it was a tie. The WV and LT leaders had a meeting on LT chat, the result of the meeting saw that the war was to end in peace. Allot of changes came after that, at one stage WV went through a 3 week dip, where they struggled to get even 10 on CP, they had lost a good number of loyal troops. Then Bluesockwa1 joined as WV Leader gaining WV allot of popularity, then WV saw amazing sizes. It was at WVs St. Patricks Day Party in which they maxed 30+, and then again the following week. Things were looking good for WV and WV continued to get 20-25+ on CP. Then something happened that would change WV history, WVs site domain (watervikings.net), which was bought by what the WV leaders thought was a loyal 2ic. The owner of the domain, Qwerty raged after not getting leader and redirected the domain and WVs actual wordpress site (wvofcp.wordpress.com) so WV couldn’t even get their wordpress site back. They were devastated It took weeks for them to get their sizes back up and even then, their performance wasn’t great but things gradually started to pick up. Then something BIG happened, Zak, who was the creator and one of the best leaders, if not the best, WV has ever saw retired. WVs sizes went up and down, some weeks they were good but some weeks they were bad, this also saw the retirement of Bluesockwa1. DashingSnow and Bepboy9 tried to hire a new leader, they hired 2 but both of them quit within the space of a week. Then Dash and Bep turned to the current owners of WV, they had many options but one seemed to stick out the most, they decided to promote Change to leader, but this wasn’t to happen for another week or two. After another one or two weeks of going up and down in April 2013 WV seriously started to pick up, things started to look bright and they promoted Change to leader. Any wars after this will be/are recorded on this page. Water Vikings are remembered for being the first colonized army to break free of the colonization and become bigger than their host army. Their legacy is remembered by many, and their deeds inspire small armies to this day. Leader Chronicle: (Water Vikings) * 1st Leader: Jed Pen * 1st Leader: Zak * 2nd Leader: Teh Kitteh * 3rd Leader: Kkabc123 * 4th Leader: Zak (2) * 4th Leader: Soccerman179 * 5th Leader: Charizard58 * 6th Leader: Andre * 7th Leader: Charizard58 (2) * 8th Leader: Ajman9011 * 9th Leader: Sledderboy* * 10th Leader: Bepboy9 * 10th Leader: Zak (2) * 11th Leader: Josephp3 * 11th Leader: Twitchy543 * 12th Leader: Kingfunks4 * 13th Leader: Tylund1 * 13th Leader: Floppy50611 * 14th Leader: Supratk * 15th Leader: Bepboy9 (2) * 15th Leader: Tylund1 (2) * 16th Leader: Braveboy * 17th Leader: Jed Pen (2) * 17th Leader: Zak (3) * 18th Leader: Bepboy9 (3) * 19th Leader: Icey Cold27 * 20th Leader: Zak (4) * 20th Leader: Dashing Snow * 20th Leader: Bluesockwa1 * 21st Leader: Change * 22nd Leader: Tylund1(3) * 23rd Leader: Freezie Category:Vikings Category:Armies started in 2010